la lettre
by malviana
Summary: moi? jeune fille banale que rien ne distingue... une lettre de poudlard... mais qu'est se que cela signifie? la magie ca n'existe pas! (réponse au défi de Aria)venez qd meme lire...


voilà la réponse à un défi de aria  
  
Que se passerait t'il si je recevrais une lettre de poudlard ?  
  
Excusez moi pour les fautes pas eu le tps de les faire corriger ;)  
  
1er problème à régler j'ai presque 17 ans et non 11, alors c'est pas que cela ma fasse plaisir mais je crois que je vais me rajeunir pour le besoin de l'histoire j'ai la flemme de trouver une excuse bidon pour justifier mon entrée à poudlard en dernière année, déjà là ça va pas être facile à justifier quand même donc.  
  
parce que j'ai décidé d'avoir 14 ans exactement c'est un bon compromis nan ?  
  
Dernière note au début j'utiliserais les termes anglais (hogwarts..) puis ensuite ils seront en français vous verrez pourquoi. Et ce récit est au présent et non au passé comme la plus part des histoire mais là j'ai envie de changer donc on va voir ce que cela donne.  
  
et bien bonne lecture !!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
-*-*-*-*-  
-*-  
  
Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, la chaleur de la nuit m'étouffe, il y a quelque chose dans l'air d'oppressant. Par la fenêtre je vois la pleine lune qui me nargue, elle baigne ma chambre d'une douce lueur argenté mais qui ne m'aide cependant pas à rejoindre les bras de morphée.  
  
Tout en soupirant je décide de me lever, puisque je ne peux pas dormir, je vais essayer d'aller de m'ennuyer ailleurs que dans mon lit. Pour ne réveiller personne je descend prudemment les escalier et me dirige vers le salon.  
  
Je frissonne surprise par le contact du carrelage froid contre mes pieds nu. Je m'installe sur le canapé, de là j'ai une vue magnifique sur le jardin par la baie vitrée. Je vois des formes furtives s'élancer dans le noir, la nuit ne nous appartiens pas elle est le royaume et l'espace de vie de tant de choses qui nous échappent.  
  
J'observe ce spectacle songeuse, sans vraiment prendre garde à ce qui se déroule sous me yeux, puis rapidement une forme sombre se profile derrière la vitre. Une chouette., Elle est magnifique toute fauve. elle se pose et lâche quelque chose. Une proie ? non cela n'a pas la forme d'une petit animal, on dirait quelque chose de plat, rectangulaire.  
  
J'ai une drôle d'impression, celle d'être observer par cet étrange volatile qui me semble attendre quelque chose. Sa présence me fascine, je n'ose bouger de peur de l'effrayer mais finalement elle reprend son envol.  
  
J'ai pendant un instant l'impression d'avoir rêvé cet oiseau irréel. Sortant de ma rêverie ,toujours silencieuse je me glisse vers la porte vitrée et la fait coulisser lentement. L'air tiède et parfumée d'une nuit d'été m'envahit, mon regard se pose sur ce qu'a abandonné l'oiseau.  
  
Je crois qu'il me faut un moment avant de réaliser que cela est une lettre mais surtout que d'une fine écriture verte est écrit mon nom et mon adresse.  
  
Je m'interroge sur le fait que se soit une chouette qui m'apporte ce courrier en pleine nuit, puis même après de nombreuses élucubrations je ne trouve pas de raisons logique ou qui me paraissent un minimum valables.  
  
Je retourne donc me lover sur le divan tout en continuant d'observer cette missive des plus singulière. Le papier est fin jauni comme un parchemin, l'écriture est appliqué et sur l'envers est appliqué un sceau de cire avec un H.  
  
Armé du coupe papier en forme de petit poignard de mon père, je déchire lentement le haut de l'enveloppe, le papier que j'en sort ressemble en effet à un parchemin.  
  
Par réflexe je porte mon regard sur la signature « minerva mcgonagall », ce nom m'est complètement inconnu. Je commence donc ma lecture quand je suis stoppé par une évidence qui ne m'avait pas encore frappé, cette lettre est rédigé en anglais !  
  
Pourtant sur l'enveloppe je ne vois aucun timbre, aucun signe rien qui pourrait me renseigner sur sa provenance, résigné je me lance dans sa traduction. Je relis une deuxième fois une troisième et encore une quatrième, Mon niveau d'anglais est vraiment médiocre je ne l'étudie que depuis 3 ans, mais j'arrive cependant à comprendre l'idée globale du texte. Quoique. Non finalement je ne comprend rien, je dois faire des faux sens, c'est la seule explications. de la magie. une école. des livres pour sorciers.. Tout à coup l'écriture se brouille sous mes yeux, et se réapparaît ligne par ligne, cette fois elle est écrite en une drôle de langue que je comprend.le français !  
  
Respire. Inspire. Respire. .  
  
Je me ré-installe sur le divan sans oser reprendre ma lecture immédiatement, cette nuit est décidément de plus en plus étrange. peut être est ce la pleine lune qui me donne des hallucinations allez savoir.  
  
COLLEGE HOGWARTS, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
  
Directeur: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin  
  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
  
Cher Miss Night,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre demande d'inscription à Hogwarts est acceptée. Nous sommes certains que vous passerez rapidement outre le problème que pose la barrière de la langue. Nous avons été informé du fait que nous n'avez jusqu'à présent aucune formation magique même à l'Académie de Beauxbatons ; en conséquence un emploi du temps spécifique vous seras remis. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher miss Night, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe  
  
Il est 2heures du matin je dois être fatiguée. ma mère à peut être raison, je lis trop de bouquin fantastique, j'ai toujours été passionnée par l'imaginaire et le monde féerique mais la réalité est autre.  
  
Pourtant la sensation de se papier granuleux est bien présent sous mes doigts, le sceau de cire est bien réel aussi. lettre par lettre, virgules par point ; ces phrases je ne les invente pas !  
  
mais quelle imbécile !  
  
c'est bien moi. me faire des films comme ça ! encore une stupide blague, un truc des témoins de chépokoi, ou d'une secte paumé. Ce serait bien leurs style de dresser des oiseaux et de semer le doute dans les esprits de jeunes filles!  
  
Bien que je serais la 1er à souhaiter qu'un monde pareil existe ; je tente de garder les pieds sur terre en me battant contre mon imaginaire.  
  
La magie ça n'existe pas. rentre toi ça dans ton petit crane de piaf la miss!!  
  
La fatigue commence à me gagner, m'engourdissant les membres et l'esprit.  
  
Je regarde la lettre encore une fois et soupire. n'empêche que si cela pouvait être vrai. enfin seulement dans mes rêves.  
  
Je me sers un verre de jus de pamplemousse frais et regagne ma chambre peut être que en dormant je pourrais un instant confondre ma réalité et mes désirs, peut être que un instant je pourrais penser que cette lettre est réelle.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
une grande école toute en pierre, on dirais plutôt un château c'est magnifique. il y a plein des personnes tout en noir certaines ont des chapeaux. le ciel s'assombrit de drôle de choses arrivent. des oiseaux des dizaines d'oiseaux : des chouettes, des hiboux, des faucons. ils ont tous des paquets et des lettres.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Le soleil commence à percer entre les rideaux de ma fenêtre. Je me raccroche désespérément à des brides de mots, de vagues images , des souvenirs mais déjà je ne me souviens plus de rien. Apres mon étirement matinal dit du « chat », je me lève paresseusement tout en baillant. A quoi vais-je occuper ma passionnante journée ? voilà une question existentiel qui se pose à moi.  
  
Quoi ?!  
  
Pour le coup je crois que je suis réveillée. Sur le bord de ma fenêtre, trois chouettes, trois lettres !  
  
-*-*-*-*-*- -*-*-*-*-*  
  
je vais faire un deuxième chapitre mais je n'irais certainement pas plus loin, je pense sincèrement que je n'aurais ni le temps ni la motivation de faire toute ma scolarité à poudlard, quoi que si j'avance pas dans mon autre fic et la traduction.enfin on verras !  
  
ah et au fait ! vous en avez penser quoi de ma pitite histoire ? c'est un truc fait vite fait je sais j'aurais pu m'appliquer un peu plus peut être. 


End file.
